


Anticipation

by eerian_sadow



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Community: tf_rare_pairing, M/M, mech slash, starting a relationship, weekly request fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 21:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sunstreaker and Perceptor spent the night together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anticipation

**Author's Note:**

> written for a rare pairing weekly prompt a LONG time ago. just now getting around to loading it here.

Sunstreaker felt a lazy grin tugging at his lip components as he came back online. He clearly remembered getting overcharged at the party, and he clearly remembered Perceptor doing the same. He vaguely remembered some sort of ridiculous drinking game that had made the two of them end up kissing. He remembered the kissing leading to groping and the groping leading them to go find a room. Together.

The interface had been amazing.

Absently, he ran his fingers along a transformation seam in the scientist’s back as he thought about that. 

Perceptor had hardly been the “blushing virgin” he had expected him to be. In fact, Perceptor had shown him a few new tricks—and they had been well worth the red paint transfer and scratches he was going to have to get fixed today.

He was fully prepared to laze around in the berth and wait for Perceptor to come back online when his internal alarm chirped happily at him. He had completely forgotten that he had early patrol today.

 _Slag._ Carefully, he began untangling himself from the still recharging scientist. He didn’t want to wake Percy if he didn’t have to, but Prowl would never forgive him—or refrain from punishing him—if Sunstreaker was late for another patrol this month.

“Sunstreaker? Must you move around so much?” Perceptor’s voice was laced with fatigue and Sunny wondered if he was actually online.

“Sorry, Percy. I didn’t mean to wake you.” He couldn’t stop himself from placing a kiss on the scientist’s wonderfully talented lip components. “I have patrol duty in a few joors, but you can go back into recharge for a while.”

“I really had other plans for this morning,” Perceptor replied, moving so Sunstreaker could get out of the berth. “I am going to have to talk to Prowl about these early duty shifts he keeps giving you.”

Sunstreaker watched as Perceptor fell back into recharge with a grin. He liked the implications of the scientist’s statement. 

A lot.


End file.
